Blood and Tears
by niexra
Summary: setelah hidupnya hancur oleh organisasi pembunuh ternama, jungkook tidak mempercayai orang lain selain 3 orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. tapi itu sebelum kim taehyung, kim namjoon, dan park jimin masuk kedalam hidupnya. apa keputusan jungkook mempercayai ketiga orang itu adalah hal yang tepat, atau malah membawa petaka? [taekook; dom!tae, sub!kook]
1. Chapter 1

Blood and Tears

.

.

[ kim taehyung x jeon Jungkook ]

.

 _._

niexra

.

.

* * *

" _Kookie sayang, bangun."_

 _Pipinya yang ditepuk halus cukup membuat Jungkook membuka mata. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu menatap wajah ibunya yang tersenyum lembut. Dua kaki mungilnya tidak menapak, dan badannya tidak terbaring di kasur. Dua lengan memeluk erat tubuhnya, dan Jungkook sadar bahwa ia tengah berada dalam gendongan ibunya. Ibunya berlari membawa Jungkook menuju ruang penyimpanan pakaian tapi Jungkook terlalu mengantuk untuk peduli. Saat sang ibu melesakkan tubuhnya dibalik gaun-gaun panjang, Jungkook mulai merasa bahwa ada yang aneh._

" _Diam disini, oke? Jangan keluar walaupun kau mendengar suara seseorang memanggilmu."_

 _Jungkook tahu situasi ini. Menjadi anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya di Korea membuatnya cukup sering terlibat dalam urusan culik-menculik sejak usia dini. Tapi ini berbeda. Biasanya rumah selalu aman dari serangan siapapun, tapi sekarang kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini?_

" _Mom, apa yang terjadi? Dad dimana?"_

 _Ibunya tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Beliau menatapnya lekat sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di dahinya._

" _Tidak ada yang terjadi. Diam disini, oke? Seokjin nanti akan menghampirimu disini."_

 _Pertanyaan tentang ayahnya tidak dijawab. Hal itu membuat Jungkook takut. Bocah itu yakin ada yang tidak beres. Sembari menatap ibunya lekat, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ibunya sekali lagi mencium keningnya lalu keluar dari sana._

 _Dan tak lama kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara teriakan. Teriakan ibunya. Ada teriakan yang lain, Jungkook tak tahu siapa. Suara barang-barang pecah dan terjatuh saling bersahutan._

 _Jungkook sadar tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan. Pipinya sudah basah karena air mata. Dia ingin ibunya. Ayahnya. Dan Seokjin. Tapi ia tak tahu dimana mereka. Jungkook tak bisa keluar mengingat bahwa ia sudah janji pada ibunya._

 _Ada suara teriakan lagi._

 _Setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Mata Jungkook membulat horor. Bocah itu membawa tubuhnya merapat pada dinding dengan tangan memeluk tubuh. Gelap sekali, Jungkook tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali beberapa kerlap-kerlip manik-manik pada salah satu gaun ibunya. Jungkook menghela nafas dengan perlahan, mencoba menetralkan rasa takutnya dan membiarkan telinganya fokus mendengar._

 _Sret.._

 _Ada suara langkah kaki. Dua orang. Satu melangkah jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi, dan satunya lagi… berhenti tepat didepannya._

 _Srek!_

 _Dalam keheningan, suara gaun-gaun yang disibakkan terdengar begitu jelas, dan Jungkook hanya bisa melihat sosok didepannya dengan mata membulat takut. Sosok didepannya menatapnya dalam diam. Wajah sosok itu ditutupi masker, dan rambut hitamnya yang panjang membuat wajahnya semakin tertutup._

" _Suga, kau menemukan sesuatu?"_

 _Jungkook bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Dia akan mati sekarang. Dia akan mati. Dia akan mati. Dia akan ma-_

" _Hanya kotak perhiasan." jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sosok didepannya ini sungguh tenang dan diluar perkiraan Jungkook. Sosok itu menggerakkan tangannya menuju Jungkook, membuat bocah itu memejamkan mata ketakutan. Bukannya merasakan tangan mencelakai dirinya, Jungkook menemukan sosok itu mengambil sebuah kotak yang ternyata berada tepat disamping kepalanya._

" _Kita ambil atau tidak?" sosok itu bertanya, berbalik menatap pria lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Dari celah antara tangan si pria dan gaun, Jungkook bisa melihat pria lain berada di sisi ruangan. Badannya kurus namun berotot, dan memiliki dua bekas luka memanjang yang aneh dipunggungnya._

" _Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak tertarik."_

" _Oke." si rambut panjang mengambil sebuah kalung secara asal dan meletakkan kotak tersebut ditempat semula. Seakan Jungkook tidak ada disana. Tangan sosok itu ditarik oleh empunya, membuat gaun-gaun kembali menghalangi penglihatan Jungkook._

" _Ayo kembali. Benda itu tidak ada disini.."_

 _Di dalam kegelapan Jungkook kembali memikirkan kenapa sosok itu tidak membunuhnya, menculiknya, atau memberitahu keberadaannya pada rekannya._

…

 _Setelah yakin bahwa keadaan aman, Jungkook dengan hati-hati keluar dari tempat persembunyian, dan menemukan seluruh rumah terhiasi cipratan darah. Mayat ibunya terdapat didepan ruang penyimpanan, sedangkan mayat ayahnya ada di kamar kedua orang tuanya._

" _Victor, minyaknya tidak cukup. Cepat ke gudang di rumah ini, mungkin saja mereka memiliki minyak disana."_

 _Ternyata orang-orang itu masih ada. Jungkook keluar dari kamar orangtuanya. Saat melewati ruang laboratorium ayahnya, tangan seseorang menahannya. Tangan itu membekap mulutnya erat dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak memberontak._

" _Tenang, tuan muda. Aku Seokjin. Tenang saja, kita akan selamat." suara Seokjin yang sangat akrab ditelinganya membuat tubuh Jungkook rileks. Setidaknya Seokjin selamat…_

 _Keduanya masuk kedalam ruang laboratorium ayahnya dengan selamat. Berbeda dengan ruangan lain yang gelap gulita, ruang kerja ayahnya ini lebih terang. Beberapa lampu dibiarkan menyala, membuat Jungkook dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa ruangan itu tidak berantakan, membuatnya yakin bahwa orang-orang jahat itu belum masuk kesana. Laboratorium ayahnya hanya bisa dibuka dengan sidik jari dan kode-kode tertentu. Hanya ibu, ayah, dan Seokjin yang bisa membukanya._

" _Tuan muda, kita akan aman disini. Mereka tak akan bisa masuk ke sini." Jungkook berbalik untuk menatap Seokjin yang diam dibelakangnya, dan mata Jungkook membesar._

 _Seokjin tidak selamat. Tapi dia sekarat._

 _Ada luka tembak di dekat dadanya._

 _Tadi Jungkook tidak sadar dengan keadaan Seokjin akibat keadaan yang gelap, tapi sekarang mereka ada ditempat yang diterangi lampu sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan Seokjin saat ini. Wajahnya lebam, darah menghiasi kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Satu kakinya pincang._

" _Paman Seokjin, kau terluka!" kaki-kaki pendek Jungkook membawa tubuhnya berlari menghampiri Seokjin yang berdiri didekat pintu._

" _Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." pria berumur tiga puluhan itu tersenyum menenangkan. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Tuan Muda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya itu kini kembali menangis._

" _Paman tidak baik-baik saja." balas Jungkook dengan suara kecil. Dengan hati-hati bocah itu menyentuh sisi luka Seokjin. Sambil meringis menahan sakit, Seokjin menjauhkan tangan itu._

" _Anda akan selamat disini."_

" _Tapi mereka akan membakar rumah kita…" ucap Jungkook dengan suara bergetar, mengingat perkataan perampok tadi tentang minyak._

 _Seokjin menangkup pipi Jungkook, mengarahkan bocah itu untuk menatapnya. "Dengar, Tuan Muda. Jika misalnya nanti mereka dapat masuk kemari, anda harus menekan sebuah tombol di rak kayu berwarna merah itu." sembari mengatakan itu, jari telunjuk Seokjin menunjuk sebuah rak yang berada diseberang ruangan. Jungkook mengikuti pergerakannya. "Dibalik itu ada ruang rahasia tempat Tuan Besar melakukan semua penelitiannya. Ruangan itu didesain kedap suara dan dapat menahan serangan apapun, baik itu dari luar maupun dari dalam. Kalau tidak salah—" ucapan Seokjin terputus, membuat Jungkook khawatir. Apalagi saat melihat raut wajah Seokjin yang menahan rasa sakit._

" _Paman, kau tidak apa-apa?!"_

 _Seokjin mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Kalau tidak salah disana juga ada persediaan makanan. Anda harus selamat, Tuan Muda. Nyonya Besar, Tuan Besar, dan aku akan sangat bangga padamu kalau kau masih dapat melanjutkan hidup hingga tua nanti."_

 _Jungkook menggelengkan kepala. Matanya basah. Tangannya mencengkram erat tangan Seokjin yang masih menangkup pipinya. "Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian. Kalian keluargaku, kalian…"_

" _Aku yakin anda bisa." potong Seokjin. "Anda anak yang kuat. Anda pasti bisa melewati semua ini tanpa kami."_

" _Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan kata kami?!" kali ini Jungkook benar-benar panik. "Paman tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti ayah dan ibu, kan?! Paman tidak akan melakukan itu!"_

 _Lalu ia menangis saat tangan Seokjin tidak lagi menempel di pipinya. Saat tubuh Seokjin merosot jatuh ke lantai. Saat ia meletakkan jari diatas pergelangan tangan kiri Seokjin, dan tidak merasakan adanya denyut nadi._

 _Semuanya hancur. Keluarganya hancur._

 _Semuanya akibat mereka. Si pria yang menemukannya, pria dengan luka di punggung, dan rekan-rekan mereka._

 _Binar di matanya hilang. Wajahnya basah, akibat airmata, akibat darah Seokjin yang menempel karena ia memeluk pria itu erat saat sadar bahwa ia telah pergi. Kepala Jungkook pening, semua peristiwa ini terlalu berat bagi hati dan otak kecilnya. Dengan kaki bergetar Jungkook berusaha untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya yang kecil bersusah payah menyeret tubuh Seokjin untuk dibawa menuju 'ruang rahasia' yang diceritakan Seokjin, sebelum api melahap laboratorium ayahnya._

…

Jeon Jungkook terbangun dari tidur dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Badannya bergetar. Keringat dingin menghiasi tubuhnya. Pemuda itu membawa tangannya ke kepala, memijitnya untuk menghilangkan pusing. Nafas ia hirup dalam-dalam, lalu ia keluarkan perlahan. Terus seperti itu hingga ia merasa lebih tenang. Terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras saat Jungkook menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan.

Mimpi itu lagi, pikirnya.

Dengan tangan kiri Jungkook mencari ponselnya di samping bantal. Menemukan apa yang ia cari, dia membawa benda pipih tersebut ke depan wajah untuk melihat jam.

"Jam delapan." ucapnya lelah saat melihat layar ponselnya dihiasi angka tersebut. Jungkook mengerang kesal, lalu membalikkan tubuh kekiri dan memeluk gulingnya. Pantas matanya masih terasa berat. Jungkook baru bisa tertidur jam tujuh karena menyelesaikan model _prosthetic leg_ yang akan diluncurkan perusahaannya. Yoongi meminta blue print dan model benda itu harus siap hari ini, untuk digunakan dalam rapat mereka.

Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa tidur kembali, karena saat matanya tertutup, suara almarhum ibundanya yang berteriak terngiang di telinganya, dan hidungnya mencium aroma bensin dan darah Seokjin. Lalu badannya akan bergetar hebat. Semua diakhiri dengan dia bangun secara tiba-tiba, terkadang ditemani wajah yang basah karena air mata dan keringat dingin.

" _Tuan Muda, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Suara Seokjin terdengar dari speaker yang terpasang di ujung kamar Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Seokjin." suaranya saat berbicara serak sekali. Jungkook yakin saat tidur tadi dia berteriak keras. "Apa Yoongi sudah berangkat ke kantor?"

" _Yoongi berangkat lima menit yang lalu. Lebih baik kau istirahat hari ini Tuan Muda. Aku sudah memberitahu Yoongi tentang kondisimu."_ balas Seokjin dengan suara khawatir.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi." balas Jungkook singkat. Sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi Jungkook berkata, "Jangan buatkan aku sarapan, Seokjin. Aku ingin sarapan diluar."

…

Suasana Seoul pagi ini bagus. Langit biru bersih dari awan. Banyak orang dengan pakaian formal berlalu-lalang, beberapa wanita karir, pria kantoran, atau siswa-siswi sekolah yang asik bercengkrama dengan teman sebaya mereka.

Jungkook memelankan laju motornya saat melihat pemandangan tiga orang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah terlihat asik berbincang. Yang ditengah dan di kanan sibuk bercerita, sesekali tertawa lebar. Sedangkan yang di kiri menatap kelakuan dua temannya sambil mendengus, tapi tak menyembunyikan senyum kecil yang muncul diwajahnya.

Saat matanya tidak bisa menangkap tiga siswa itu lagi, Jungkook mempercepat laju motornya. Jungkook memilih mengendarai motor karena jika ia menggunakan mobil, bisa dipastikan dia melewati jam sarapan karena terjebak macet di jalanan Seoul yang ramai ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Setelah memarkirkan motor, Jungkook berjalan masuk ke dalam café yang sudah menjadi langganannya.

"Kau datang untuk sarapan di sini, Kookie?" pria bersurai coklat yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir menyambut Jungkook dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Iya. Yoongi sudah berangkat dan aku malas sarapan sendirian." balas Jungkook sambil menunduk sopan pada pria didepannya.

"Pesan yang biasa? Waffle dengan sirup maple dan cappuccino?"

"Iya, Mr. Jung." Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Pria yang dipanggil Mr. Jung mendelik padanya. "Aku lebih suka panggilan Jung songsaenim, kalau kau mau tahu. Juga, kita tidak sedang belajar jadi panggil saja aku Hoseok hyung."

"Tahu, kok." ucap Jungkook sambil nyengir lebar. "Aku sengaja memanggilmu seperti itu agar kau kesal."

"Kau ini. Duduk sana, kau membuat pelangganku yang lain menunggu." ucapan Hoseok membuat Jungkook menoleh kebelakang. Ada seorang pria yang mengantri.

"Ah, maafkan saya." setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu meja kosong yang terletak disamping jendela café.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya, Jungkook membaca beberapa e-mail yang masuk ke akunnya. Dari Yoongi, dan beberapa kolega dan bawahan perusahaan. Saat membalas e-mail – e-mail tersebut, suara kursi yang ditarik dari hadapannya membuat Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel. Pria yang tadi mengantri dibelakang Jungkook, berdiri di mejanya.

"Apa boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya pria itu. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh area café, lalu ke pria tersebut. Padahal masih banyak meja yang kosong.

"Silahkan." jawab Jungkook dengan senyum manis. Peringatan Yoongi dan Seokjin tentang jangan-berbicara-dengan-orang-asing dibuangnya jauh ke pojok ingatan.

Meja mereka diisi keheningan, dan Jungkook tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Pria itu juga terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Diam-diam Jungkook membuka aplikasi kamera, dengan kamera belakang ia memperhatikan pria tersebut. Iseng dia merekam kegiatan pria itu. Kalau ada yang mencurigakan darinya, tinggal suruh Seokjin untuk menyelidikinya. Jungkook akui pria tersebut tampan. Dengan rahang tegas, mata tajam, dan leher jenjang pria tersebut bisa menarik perhatian kaum hawa dengan mudah.

"Pesananmu, Kook."

Jungkook berhenti merekam pria itu, lalu dengan gerak kasual menoleh pada Hoseok dan tersenyum, seakan kegiatannya tadi tidak pernah ada. Hoseok yang sebenarnya melihat anak didiknya merekam seseorang tak dikenal hanya diam saja. Pria itu meletakkan pesanan Jungkook ke atas meja, lalu meninggalkan Jungkook dan si pria asing. Jungkook memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket. Sedangkan pria itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok kembali menghampiri meja mereka, kali ini dengan nampan berisi pesanan yang berbeda. Jungkook tebak itu milik si pria asing.

"Pesananmu, Tuan." Pria itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dengan layar menghadap ke bawah, menoleh pada Hoseok dan membantu Hoseok menyajikan pesanannya.

"Terimakasih."

Jungkook memakan wafflenya dalam diam. Mata bulatnya selalu menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan jalanan yang masih penuh dengan keramaian. Ada dua siswi berhenti berjalan didepan jendela. Satu yang berambut pendek menghadap ke arahnya datang tadi sambil melambaikan tangan. Lalu tiga orang siswa datang menghampiri mereka. Siswi berambut pendek itu langsung memukul bahu salah satu dari mereka, sedangkan siswa yang dipukul tertawa.

"Seungcheol, mana buku catatanku, hah? Cepat kembalikan!"

Sayup-sayup Jungkook mendengar teriakan siswi itu. Siswa yang dipukul, Seungcehol, tertawa makin lebar.

"Aduh, maaf, Hoon, bukumu dipinjam oleh Hansol."

"Kenapa kau membiarkan bukuku dipinjam? Kau tahu kan sekarang Mr. Joshua akan memeriksa catatan kita!"

"Tenang, nanti aku ambil bukumu dari Hansol!"

"Tenang bagaimana, hah? Kelas Hansol hari ini tidak ada pelajaran bahasa inggris! Kau lupa, ya? Mana mungkin dia membawa bukuku!"

Siswi berambut pendek itu kali ini menendang kaki Seungcheol. Ketiga teman mereka hanya tertawa. Lalu siswi lainnya, yang berambut panjang mulai menenangkan mereka.

"Terlihat menyenangkan, ya?" suara lain yang tak ia kenal terdengar. Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela menuju si pria asing yang baru saja membuka suara.

"Iya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat masa muda bahagia. Ada banyak teman untuk diajak melakukan hal-hal seru." Jungkook menjawab.

Si pria asing tersenyum. "Memiliki banyak teman juga tidak bagus. Kita tidak tahu apakah mereka berteman dengan kita dengan tulus—"

"—atau hanya memanfaatkan kita." sambung Jungkook. Tentu saja dia tahu itu. Setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarganya, orang-orang di hidup Jungkook hanya menggunakan Jungkook menjadi tempat pelabuhan sementara. Dulu, Jungkook kecil yang naif dan haus akan kasih sayang tentunya tidak sadar akan hal itu. Bahkan dia pernah hampir memberikan segala yang ia punya pada teman almarhum ayahnya yang sering berkunjung. Paman itu selalu memperlakukan Jungkook seperti anaknya. Kalau saja saat itu Yoongi tidak datang ke hidupnya, Jungkook yakin saat ini dia akan menderita.

"Tidak berniat mencari teman, Mr. Jeon?"

Jungkook tidak terkejut saat pria itu menyebut marganya. Tidak banyak masyarakat yang mengetahui nama pemilik perusahaan di negara mereka. Mereka lebih suka mengetahui nama artis dan idol papan atas daripada pengusaha sukses dan politikus. Oh, kecuali Jungkook tentunya. Banyak yang mengenalnya. Wajah Jungkook sering muncul di televisi dan majalah untuk mengiklankan produk perusahannya. Dengan wajah yang termasuk _flower boy_ dan badan ideal, popularitas Jungkook hampir sama dengan member boygrup negaranya.

"Temanku cukup hanya tiga saja." jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku lebih suka mencari kenalan."

Makanan mereka berdua sama-sama telah habis. Si pria asing mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu perkenalkan. Aku Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook menerima uluran tangan Taehyung. Dan kaget saat tangannya terbungkus sempurna dalam genggaman pria itu. Tapi tentu saja, Jungkook tak memperlihatkannya. Alih-alih, dia menunjukkan senyum manis.

"Kau tahu siapa aku, Mr. Kim."

Mata Kim Taehyung menatapnya lekat, dan menurut Jungkook itu agak mencurigakan. Jungkook balas menatap pria bersurai coklat didepannya dengan tatapan polos andalannya. Hanya sebentar, karena Jungkook langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Taehyung saat merasakan sakunya bergetar. Dia membuka kunci ponselnya dan menemukan suara Seokjin langsung terdengar.

" _Tuan Muda, Yoongi mencarimu. Dia bilang Kalau kau akan mati hari ini jika tidak mengantarkan prosthetic leg itu padanya."_

Jungkook mengerang kesal. Padahal dia sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan menculik Hoseok dari cafe dan membawa gurunya itu ke pantai untuk menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada sang guru. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengantarnya, Seokjin? Aku tidak mempekerjakanmu dirumah kalau mengantar barang saja tidak bisa. Lagipula tadi aku bilang aku libur hari ini."

" _Yoongi bilang kalau kau libur, kau harus berada dirumah. Kalau kau berjalan-jalan keluar berarti kau berbohong tentang keadaanmu."_

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Bukankah Seokjin sendiri yang bilang dia sakit tadi? "Memangnya yang berkata aku sakit itu siapa? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja. Dan darimana Yoongi tahu aku tidak dirumah, Seokjin? Kau pasti melapor padanya, kan?!"

 _"Dari pengalamanku, aku tahu bahwa melapor pada Yoongi saat kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas adalah hal yang tepat."_

"Yah, memangnya atasanmu itu aku atau Yoongi?" seru Jungkook kesal, "Dasar pengkhianat!"

" _Jungkook, jangan selalu salahkan Seokjin! Dan cepatlah kemari, kau membuat kami semua menunggu!"_ dan tiba-tiba saja suara Yoongi yang membalas ucapannya.

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet." kalau sudah Yoongi yang turun tangan, Jungkook bisa apa.

" _Hei—"_

Panggilan diputuskan.

Masih dengan gerutuan meluncur dari bibirnya, Jungkook memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaket.

"Maafkan aku, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada tuan putri yang sedang membutuhkan pangerannya." ucap Jungkook sambil berdiri.

Setelah mendapatkan respon 'tidak apa-apa.' dari Taehyung yang dibonusi sebuah senyum yang memikat, Jungkook pergi meninggalkan café. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyumpahi nama Yoongi dan menyebut Seokjin dengan sebutan pengkhianat. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata masih menatapnya lekat.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

jadi, hai!

saya gak tau apapun tentang perusahaan dan tetek bengeknya, jadi maafkan saya kalau perusahaannya jungkook ngawur sekali. ceritanya itu jungkook punya perusahaan yang diwarisin dari orangtuanya, Jeon Industries (iya namanya gak kreatif banget, maafkan saya). jadi buat siapa yang mau mengoreksi tentang hal-hal ambigu di cerita ini, saya dengan senang hati bakal menerimanya.

maaf juga kalau plot ceritanya masih gak terlalu jelas, soalnya kalau langsung masuk ke konflik kan ga seru :)

oh iya, disini juga posisinya kuki di perusahaannya itu sama kaya posisinya tony stark di perusahannya :) yang suka nonton film marvel pasti tau dong tony stark itu siapa :)

silahkan review, kritik dan saran amat sangat diterima :)

-love, niexra


	2. chapter 2 : meet

Blood and Tears

.

.

[kim taehyung x jeon Jungkook]

.

.

niexra

.

.

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook!" seorang pria bersurai pirang menerobos kumpulan manusia di lantai dansa. Mata sipitnya menatap ke segala arah. Merasa bahwa sosok yang ia cari tidak ada disana, dia kembali menuju bar.

"Ya Tuhan, dasar anak itu." gumamnya kesal sekaligus lega saat melihat sosok yang ia cari ternyata tengah duduk disalah satu kursi di sana, dengan tangan memegang segelas minuman alkohol yang mampu membuatnya lupa diri. Jas hitam yang dipakainya sudah kusut, dasinya terbuka, dan didepanya seorang wanita berpakaian minim dan berbadan sintal tengah tersenyum menggoda.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi, pria itu menghampiri sosok itu dan menarik kerah kemeja atasannya. "Jeon Jungkook, ayo pulang." ucapnya tegas.

Sesuai dugaan pria itu, Jungkook memberontak. "Tidak mau! Yoongi pulang sendiri saja sana!"

Pria pirang bernama Yoongi itu menghela nafas kesal. Tak memperdulikan rengekan Jungkook, ia menarik lengan Jungkook dengan kuat hingga dia benar-benar bangun dari kursinya. "Lalu aku dibunuh oleh Seokjin, begitu? Tidak mau. Jadi ayo pulang!"

"Eehh… Yoongi jahat!" serunya sambil cemberut. Tapi kakinya mengikuti langkah Yoongi untuk berjalan keluar dari bar. Tapi badannya masih mengarah kebelakang dengan tangan melambai menuju wanita yang tadi menemaninya. "Bye, Sophie!"

"Dasar merepotkan. Jalan yang benar!" tegur Yoongi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Ehehe.. iya, Yoongi hyung!"

Masih dengan menggerutu Yoongi membantu Jungkook untuk berjalan karena sosok itu berjalan seperti cara orang mabuk yang biasanya. Dengan usaha yang panjang, Yoongi berhasil membawa Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil dengan selamat.

"Nanti kalau mau pergi, beritahu aku terlebih dahulu. Berbahaya berkeliaran sendirian di club seperti itu."

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan mata tak fokus dan bibir cemberut. "Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Yoongi!"

"Yeah, katakan itu pada orang yang hampir diculik minggu lalu."

"Tapi aku 'kan berhasil lolos!"

"Dan kau membiarkan mereka mengambil sample proyek robot JT9335 yang akan diluncurkan bulan depan. Untung saja saat itu aku berhasil mengganti sample yang kau bawa dengan yang palsu. Kalau tidak," Yoongi mengacungkan kunci mobil pada Jungkook yang mengangkat kedua tangannya. "kupastikan perusahaanmu akan bangkrut saat ini."

Dulu, Jungkook pernah mabuk tanpa Yoongi dan Seokjin disampingnya. Dua minggu kemudian perusahaan saingan mereka meluncurkan sebuah produk yang _jelas-jelas_ sama dengan rancangan milik Jeon Industries. Hal itu membuat Jungkook menjadi bulan-bulanan Yoongi dan Seokjin. Setelah itu keduanya memutuskan menyiapkan banyak sekali _flashdisk_ dan dokumen palsu.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku kan punya Yoongi dan Seokjin." balas Jungkook dengan cengiran lebar. Saat atasannya memasang wajah seperti itu, Yoongi merasa Jungkook seperti remaja lainnya. Oh, tunggu. Atasannya ini memang seorang remaja.

"Kalau aku punya Yoongi dan Seokjin, aku tetap bisa mengatasi masalah apapun." Lanjutnya lagi. Yoongi berdecak.

"Ingatkan aku untuk resign besok pagi."

"Hee… jangaannn!" rengekan Jungkook tak menghentikan Yoongi untuk menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia menoleh pun tidak. "Yoongi tahu aku mencintai Yoongi, kan? Jadi jangan pergi!"

Yoongi menghela nafas. Yoongi sering mendengar Jungkook mengatakan kalimat itu saat ia sedang mabuk atau mimpi buruk, tapi tetap saja. Kalimat itu selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi lemah.

"Ck, aku juga mencintaimu, jadi jangan berkeliaran seperti tadi dan membuatku dan Seokjin khawatir. Oke?"

"Oke, soldier!"

…

"Kami memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan bodyguard untukmu."

Jungkook terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. Dia berbalik dan berlari memeluk sosok yang baru saja berbicara, mengabaikan rancangan yang seharusnya dia selesaikan modelnya minggu ini.

"Seokjin! Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?!" serunya gemas. Bibir Jungkook mengecup pipi dingin pelayan pribadinya itu.

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Seokjin memutar mata. "Jangan terlalu dramatis, Tuan Muda. Kita berpisah hanya lima menit."

"Tapi tetap saja aku merindukanmu." tangan Jungkook bergerak melepas pelukannya. Mata Jungkook menatap berkas-berkas di tangan Seokjin dengan curiga. "Seokjin, apa itu?"

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku tadi? Yoongi dan aku memutuskan untuk—"

"Ah ya, bodyguard!" seru Jungkook sambil mundur dengan cepat, menjauh dari Seokjin hingga ia sampai di meja kerjanya. Insting Jungkook yakin kalau akan ada hal tak beres yang terjadi, jadi dengan perlahan dia mengambil sweater yang tergeletak di meja dan memakainya, tak sadar bahwa sweater itu sudah dihiasi oli. "Aku tak membutuhkan hal seperti itu, kau tahu 'kan. Aku bisa menja—"

Sret!

Dan tiba-tiba saja Seokjin sudah ada didepannya. Jungkook jadi menyesali keisengannya memasang roket di kaki Seokjin, jadi robot pelayannya itu –ahh, Jungkook tak sampai hati memanggilnya begitu—jadi Seokjin bisa ada dimana saja, kapan saja, dengan cepat sekali.

"Yoongi bilang Sophie itu salah satu orang yang disewa perusahaan sebelah untuk menggali informasi darimu. Aku sudah mengeceknya dan itu memang benar. Untung saja malam itu kau tidak membawa dokumen penting, **Tuan Muda**." Seokjin berkata sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Nada bicaranya dingin sekali, Jungkook sampai merinding dibuatnya. Mata coklat Seokjin bersinar terang, begitu juga dengan dua garis yang berada di bawah mata kanan dan kirinya, yang memanjang vertical hingga ke tulang pipi.

"Tunggu –tunggu, kita punya banyak sekali **perusahaan sebelah** , perusahaan mana yang kau maksud?" tanya Jungkook, pura-pura tertarik dengan topik Sophie untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya akibat kemarahan Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela nafas –apa robot bisa bernafas?- "Kane."

Mata Jungkook membulat dramatis. "Kane? Perusahaan milik si cantik pirang itu? Aku sudah menduga dia mencurigakan saat ingin berkerja sama dengan kita. Suruh Yoongi-"

"Yoongi sudah memutuskan kontrak dengan mereka sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

"Wow." Jungkook mengerjap tak percaya. "Yoongi memang asisten yang bisa diandalkan. Aku harus mentraktirnya sekarang sebagai rasa terimakasih karena telah menjadi asisten terbaik selama hidupku! Dah, Seokjin!"

Dia baru berjalan satu langkah dan Seokjin sudah melayang didepannya. Jungkook mengerang dalam hati. Kenapa Seokjinnya yang manis menjadi seperti ini?!

(Jungkook tak ingat saja, kalau dialah yang membuat sifat si robot Seokjin memiliki sifat yang sama persis dengan Seokjin **nya** dulu.)

"Aku yakin Yoongi pasti bisa menunggu. Lagipula dia tak suka keluar di siang hari yang terik seperti ini." ucap Seokjin masih dengan senyum palsunya. Masih dengan kaki yang tidak menapaki lantai, Seokjin mendorong Jungkook yang sudah pasrah menuju sofa terdekat. Pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang, Jungkook duduk disofa dengan wajah merengut.

"Aku pastikan kau akan ku jual ke pasar loak." gerutu Jungkook kesal dengan kedua tangan mendekap dada.

"Aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi." balas Seokjin sambil terkekeh. Dia duduk disamping Jungkook lalu menyerahkan berkas-berkas berisi data orang-orang yang mendaftar menjadi bodyguard Tuan Mudanya.

"Hm, tunggu sebentar. Coba jejerkan berkas-berkas ini didepanku."

Seokjin menatap Jungkook penuh tanya, yang dibalas dengan mata bulat yang menatapnya balik. Terlihat begitu polos dan tanpa dosa. Sekali lagi Seokjin menatap Jungkook, lalu melakukan apa yang Jungkook minta.

"Oke. Berapa banyak bodyguard yang aku butuhkan?"

"Yoongi ingin lima."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ambil tiga bodyguard saja." Jungkook berkata sambil mengabaikan ekspresi Seokjin yang terlihat benar-benar lelah dengan tingkah lakunya.

Jungkook mulai menutup mata. Dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, mengambil secara acak satu, dua, dan tiga berkas. Saat membuka mata, dia dihadapkan dengan wajah Seokjin yang menatapnya datar.

"Jangan bilang kau akan memilih pelindungmu dengan cara seperti itu."

"Wah, itu ide bagus, Seokjin! Aku akan memilih tiga orang ini sebagai bodyguardku!" seru Jungkook dengan wajah sok senang. "No, no. Jangan bilang bahwa mereka itu pelindungku. Pelindungku hanya dua, " Jungkook menunjukkan dua jarinya. "Satu adalah kau," satu jari diturunkan. "dan satu lagi adalah Yoongi." Satu jari diturunkan lagi.

"Terserah sajalah." Seokjin merapikan berkas yang tidak diambil Jungkook. "Tapi kau yakin ingin memilih tiga orang itu? Kau bahkan belum membaca data mereka."

"Yakin, kok." Jungkook menyerahkan tiga berkas itu pada Seokjin, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Sekarang, aku akan benar-benar mengunjungi Yoongi." lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Setidaknya ganti sweatermu dulu, Tuan Muda!"

"Ah, benar. Terimakasih, Seokjin! Nanti kubelikan kau satu galon oli rasa strawberry!"

Seokjin terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Tuannya. Dia membuka tiga berkas yang dipilih oleh Jungkook, sekedar mengecek siapa nama dari orang-orang tak beruntung yang harus berurusan dengan mereka.

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Park Jimin**

…

Sore hari adalah waktu pribadi Jungkook untuk menghabiskan waktu di bengkel sekaligus laboratorium nya, menyelesaikan sample barang elektronik untuk perusahaannya. Diselingi kegiatan merakit robot-robot kecil sebagai teman Seokjin, karena pelayan robotnya yang malang itu masih belum terlalu mengerti dengan emosi dan perasaan manusia. Jungkook jadi ingat saat Yoongi dan Seokjin belum terlalu akrab. Saat itu Yoongi sedang membuat sandwich. Seokjin memperhatikannya dari belakang, dengan raut wajah serius sekali. Yoongi yang sadar bahwa Seokjin memperhatikannya berbalik.

"Apa ada masalah?" ucapnya kala itu.

"Aku bingung kenapa manusia bisa tumbuh dengan tinggi berbeda." jawaban Seokjin menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Yoongi. "Padahal Tuan Muda lebih muda darimu, tapi kenapa ia lebih tinggi?"

Jungkook ingat betul mesin kopinya rusak akibat lemparan gelas Yoongi yang meleset dari Seokjin dan mengenai mesin kopinya yang berharga jutaan. Sedangkan Seokjin malah bertanya kenapa Yoongi bisa marah karena kalimat seperti itu.

Sore ini berbeda. Masih dengan kaus oblong dan celana kain selutut yang biasa ia pakai saat bekerja di lab, Jungkook tidak berada di ruang kerjanya itu, melainkan ruang tamu di lantai tiga. Pintu lift yang terbuka memperlihatkan pemandangan yang asing baginya; Yoongi dan Seokjin berdiri disamping sofa, sedangkan tiga pria berpakaian resmi membelakangi mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat." ucapnya sambil melangkah masuk, mengabaikan Yoongi yang menatapnya tajam. "Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi."

Tiga pria yang Jungkook yakini adalah bodyguardnya berbalik, tapi Jungkook tak memberikan perhatian lebih pada mereka. Yoongi yang melotot dan hampir melempar smartphone-lah yang mengambil perhatian pemuda itu.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk cepat kemari, Kook. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengenakan pakaian santai seperti itu sementara kami semua memakai pakaian formal seperti ini." Yoongi buka suara, menunjuk Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangan dengan ekspresi pura-pura bersalah, "Ops, maafkan aku, Yoongi. Siapa yang sudi terperangkap oleh pakaian seperti itu saat ada pakaian santai yang tersedia." ucapnya sambil berjalan lurus menuju Yoongi, melewati ketiga pria yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang yang selalu memakai sepatu dengan hak tiga senti didalam rumahnya sendiri." balas Yoongi sambil mengendikkan dagu pada kaki atasannya.

Jungkook baru akan membalas ucapan asistennya itu sebelum—

"Kurasa ada benarnya. Bukankah pertemuan ini juga tidak terlalu formal?"

Sosok yang paling muda di ruangan itu dengan anggun membalikkan badan, menatap pria bersurai hitam yang baru saja membuka suara. "Nah, akhirnya ada seseorang dirumah ini yang mengerti style fashionku!" serunya senang, kakinya melangkah dengan ringan menuju pria yang balik menatapnya dengan cengiran di wajah.

Jungkook melihat _tag name_ yang tersemat di dada kiri pria didepannya. "Well, Park Jimin, kau baru bekerja dirumah ini selama beberapa menit dan aku sudah menyukaimu."

"Itu sebuah kehormatan untukku, Mr. Jeon." balas Park Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang sipit membentuk bulan sabit. Pipinya jadi seperti kue mochi.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." ucap Jungkook sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan panggil aku se-formal itu, panggil saja Jungkook. Lagipula kau lebih tua dariku. Jadi.." dia meletakkan telunjuknya di pelipis, sambil lanjut berkata, "apa aku harus memanggilmu Jimin hyung?"

"Hei, kau bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung!" protesan yang berasal dari balik punggungnya membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepala. Yoongi tengah menatapnya garang.

"Kapan aku seperti itu, Yoongi hyung?" tanya Jungkook, menekankan kata hyung saat berbicara. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping dan matanya membesar.

Pria blonde itu mengerang kesal. "Oke, oke, kau menang."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, kembali membalikkan badan untuk menghadap ketiga bodyguardnya. Pria berambut coklat yang berdiri disamping kiri Park Jimin membuat Jungkook kaget. "Kim Taehyung-ssi, kau jadi bodyguardku?"

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka kalau aku yang akan diterima, Mr. Jeon."

Yang lain menatap keduanya penuh tanya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Seokjin membuka suara. Namjoon dan Jimin terlihat agak kaget, apalagi saat Seokjin melangkah mendekati mereka berempat.

"Dia kenalanku." Jawab Jungkook santai. "Ingat saat kau merusak sarapanku di café ? Dia duduk didepanku."

"Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku naik pangkat." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar, "Dari kenalan menjadi bodyguard."

Jungkook mengangkat bahu sambil menggumamkan kata 'terserah'.

"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Jeon." ucap Jungkook dengan kedua tangan direntangkan. Matanya menatap tiga pria yang tersenyum sopan. "Lantai ini adalah lantai tempat kalian tinggal. Dan itu bukan berarti kalian tidak bisa mengelilingi rumah ini. Di lantai satu adalah aula dan dapur serta ruang makan utama. Sebenarnya fungsinya hanya sebagai tempat berkumpul orang-orang saat ada acara tertentu. Lantai dua adalah.." Jungkook terdiam sebentar, "ruang bebas? Well, aku menyebutnya begitu. Disana tempat kita bisa bersenang-senang, ada gym yang bisa juga digunakan untuk tempat latihan saling memukul satu sama lain, mini bar, dan kolam renang. Yoongi biasa menyeretku kesana untuk menonton film bersama. Lantai tiga, lantai khusus milik kalian. Sebenarnya bukan khusus untuk kalian juga sih, karena Yoongi biasa menginap di salah satu kamar disini. Lalu lantai empat, adalah milikku. Setiap lantai memilik tiga guest room" Jelas Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, dan Park Jimin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tunggu, kau—kau memberikan satu lantai ini," Kim Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya ke seluruh arah, "untuk kami bertiga?!"

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu, "secara teknis, untuk kalian berempat, karena biasanya Yoongi juga menginap di lantai ini, atau di lantaiku. Lantai ini memiliki kamar tidur yang sudah dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi. Tentu saja dapur dan ruang santai ada. Perabotnya juga sudah lengkap, Kalau ada yang kurang, kau bisa memberitahu salah satu dari kami."

Kim Namjoon dan Park Jimin mengangguk, sedangkan Kim Taehyung malah melakukan hormat padanya. "Terimakasih, Mr. Jeon! Aku janji akan melindungimu dari orang lain!"

"Kau unik sekali, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Sudah kukatakan panggil saja aku Jungkook. Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Kim Namjoon-ssi."

"Baik, Jungkook." ucap Namjoon smabil tersenyum. Jungkook bisa melihat dua lesung pipi menghiasi pipi pria itu. "Kalau begitu apa kau tak keberatan memanggilku hyung?"

"Namjoon hyung? Terdengar keren!" Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, kalian langsung istirahat saja. Aku tahu kalian pasti lelah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, oke?"

…

TBC

Jadi, ini tuh... aneh sekali.

Tolong, saya lagi bingung dengan style menulis saya sendiri :"(

Seperti biasa, maaf kalau ada salah tulis ataupun hal-hal ambigu dichapter ini. Buat yang mau bisa kritik dan saran di kolom review :)

 **Thanks to:**

 **Illyasviel Solace Fani446 Ly379 hinazuki aisha**

( ini udah dilanjut ya.. makasih sudah review :) )

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, favoritnya, dan follow cerita ini. Saya harap chapter ini bisa membahagiakan kalian :)

-love,

niexra


End file.
